Dattara Agechaeyo
Romanized Title Dattara Agechaeyo Japanese Title だったらあげちゃえよ English Title Then, Why Not Just Give It Away? Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1997 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Mucha shitenai no ni karada omoi Kentaikan ga tsuzuku no wa naze, why? Nani ka dokka ni daiji ni shimatte inaikai? Sono bed… closet omoide no hibi Dattara agechaeyo gousei ni yuke Sonnani oshiku wa nai Hitori de tsuuchou mite niyakenna Baramake abukuzeni sekoi notte motenai? Tsugi no step mezasu nara omoikkiri migaru ni nacchatte ii yo please Madamada korekara to iu toki ni Atamannaka panpan ni tsupatte mou burst Korejya atarashii mono ga haittekuru yochi wa nai Sono pocket boketto shitenaide sagure Dattara agechaeyo gousei ni yuke Mirengamashii no wa ahou Betabore shiteta to shitemo ne Furui darling furui honey koko wa sayonara shiyou Sono uchi suteki na hito ga otoshita handkerchief wo hirotte kureru yo Naa naa omae na, sorewa iranee na Naa naa sorejyanai na, taishita koto nee na Naa naa motto na, sukkiri sappari na Naa naa nandaka na Dattara agechae yo gousei ni yuke Donna ni sugaritsuite mo Kako ni modoru basho nante nai ze Sabita ring nijimu ink tegami wa moyase Ura no hayashi ni nagetara hanayaida machi no naka hashire Nandattara sutechae yo futoppara de yuke Gomi no hi ni dashite shimae ma-atarashii heart ni nareru ze Fuan darou kowai darou demo ne sorega ii Itsumade mo kienai mono ga Itsu no hi ka kanarazuya te ni hairu darou Zenbu mottette gomen!! Japanese ムチャしてないのに 体 重い 倦怠感が続くのは何故、ホワイ? なにかどっかに大事にしまっていないかい? そこのベッド…クローゼット 思い出の日々 だったらあげちゃえよ 豪勢にゆけ そんなに惜しくはない ひとりで通帳みてニヤけんな バラまけ あぶく銭 セコいのってもてない? 次のステップ目指すなら おもいきり身軽になっちゃっていいよプリーズ まだまだ これからというときに 頭ン中 パンパンにつまって もうバースト これじゃ新しいものが入ってくる余地はない そのポケット ボケッとしてないで さぐれ だったらあげちゃえよ 豪勢にゆけ 未練がましいのは阿呆 ベタボレしてたとしてもね 古いダーリン 古いハニー ここはサヨナラしよう そのうち素敵な人が おとしたハンカチーフを拾ってくれるよ だったらあげちゃえよ 豪勢にゆけ どんなにすがりついても 過去に戻る場所なんてないぜ 錆びたリング にじむインク 手紙は燃やせ 裏の林に投げたら はなやいだ街の中 走れ なんだったら 捨てちゃえよ 太っ腹でゆけ ゴミの日に出してしまえ ま新しいハートになれるぜ 不安だろう 恐いだろう でもね それがいい いつまでも 消えないものが いつの日か かならず手に入るだろう English Even though I’ve been taking it easy, my body is tired Why does this weariness continue, why? Isn’t there something you’ve carefully hidden away somewhere? That bed… closet, memorable days Then why don’t you just give it away, live luxuriously Things aren’t that unfortunate Don’t look at your bankbook so foppishly by yourself Strew it all over, that dirty money; tightwads aren’t popular? If you’re aiming for the next step, go ahead and relieve yourself of all that responsibility, please At a time like this, when things have just started The inside of your head, filled to capacity, about to burst There isn’t any room for anything new to come in That pocket, don’t just stand there, and search through it Then why don’t you just give it away, live luxuriously To harp on and on is idiotic Even if you were head-over-heels Your ex-darling, your ex-honey, take this opportunity to just say goodbye Before long someone wonderful will pick up your handkerchief for you Naa naa hey you, I don’t really need that Naa naa no, it’s not that, it’s nothing special Naa naa a little bit more… refreshingly, lively Naa naa I wonder, what is it? Then why don’t you just give it away, live luxuriously No matter how hard you hang on to something There’s no way you can return to the past A rusted ring, running ink; burn the letter After you’ve thrown them into the forbidden forest, run through the dazzling streets Then why don’t you just throw it away, live boldly Take it all out on garbage day Your heart can become brand-new You’re worried, right? You’re afraid, right? But that’s just fine Something that will last forever Someday you’ll find it, without fail Sorry for taking everything away!!